


Closer than they thought

by RenHakuyuu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Undeads being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenHakuyuu/pseuds/RenHakuyuu
Summary: Kaoru visiting a shrine for New Year's, where he ends up meeting the rest of Undead as well





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @DarknedStar on twitter as a Secret Santa gift ~

Kaoru's new years have always involved spending time with girls, and this year was not different. At least it was to be no different. He already made plans to meet one of his female friends to go together for the first shrine visit of the year. And naturally he was looking forward to it. That was, until the girl cancelled, and Kaoru was left with no plans. He never asked for their reasons, it didn’t really matter since nothing could have been changed anyway. However no plans meant no excuse to go out. But spending new year's at home… that's the last thing Kaoru wanted to do.

He sighed as he looked at his phone, wondering if there was anyone else who'd be willing to spare some time with him. But there's only a few hours left until the new year starts, surely everyone would have had plans already. He scrolls through his contacts and his eyes fall on a name. For a moment he considers calling the number, but before he got to it he realised what he was thinking off. And quickly shrugs the idea off. _What was I thinking? Calling a guy to hang out with…_

He quickly put his phone away, before doing something completely out of character. Even if he lately he started acting more seriously towards his unit activities. And even if he came to appreciate his unit mates more. That didn't mean he'd enjoy meeting them on days off. Especially not when had to see them a lot already the past few days. The only reason he considered contacting them was because he's bored, and had no one else to entertain him. It wasn't because he _wanted_ to spend time with them. _Whatever._ Kaoru decided to go out anyway, and see what'll happen. Perhaps he'd find a cute lonely girl to spend his new year's with. And otherwise… Well, anything would be better than staying at home with his family.

Before midnight, Kaoru made his way toward the shrine he initially planned to meet his friend at. It seemed to be pretty crowded already. Not surprising, because it was known to be a popular one to visit. He looked around the place. He saw a few lone girls, but he knew better than to approach them. Perfectly aware that they probably were waiting for someone. No one his age would visit a shrine on new year's eve this late on their own after all. Which made it pretty difficult to pick up one. Everyone else seemed to be in groups. Not that that stopped him from approaching them. Going into the new year with more people would definitely be more enjoyable.

Kaoru took out his phone to check what time it was. There was still a bit until the clock hit 12 am. He took a deep breath, put on his perfected smile, and approached a small group of cute girls. "Yahoo~" He greeted them as he got closer. The girls returned the greeting, and Kaoru noticed his presence wasn't unwanted. Though he expected it, he still felt a slight relief. "Just a little longer until the new year." He started a conversation. Since he was used to hanging out with girls, it wasn't hard to lead a conversation in a direction they'd enjoy. And seeing them happy about it, made Kaoru happy too. Coming the shrine anyway was really a good a decision on his part. 

"Ah, Kaoru-kun?" A familiar voice sounded, and Kaoru instinctively reacted to it. Almost regretting it when he saw who called out to him.

"Sakuma-san..." Kaoru said as the vampire approached him, followed by their two junior. "Doggie and Adonis-kun too..." He wasn't sure how to react upon seeing them. Sure he might have considered contacting them to hang out with for a _very_ short moment. But now that he was actually having a good time, seeing them only felt more as an annoyance. 

"The hell you doing, picking up girls at a place like this?" Koga judged, noticing the group of girls who were with Kaoru. "Have some respect for this holy place, you flirting bastard."

"First of all, fix your own way of talking before criticising my actions, in a place like this." Kaoru sighed. "Secondly, I was just holding a conversation with them." Kaoru looked towards the girls for confirmation, which they gave, much to his pleasure.

Koga growled at him, but before he could give more of a reaction, Rei interrupted the two. "Now now. Let's not go into the new year arguing with each other."

"Mhm mhm." Kaoru nodded in agreement. "Why don't you guys just do your thing while I continue to do mine." Kaoru suggested, hoping that the three would leave him alone so he can continue his chat with those girls. 

"Don't be like that, Kaoru-kun." Rei said as he moved closer to Kaoru. He put an arm around his neck, much to Kaoru's distaste who tried to push him away. But Rei seemed to be stronger that he appeared, because he didn't budge. "Aren't we your good friends? Let's spend these last moments of the year together."

"I don't think so. Please take your arm off me, Sakuma-san." Kaoru replied, still trying to push him away. "I really don't enjoy having a guy this close to me."

"Just leave him." Koga added. "He'd just be an eyesore anyway." After saying that, Koga turned to Adonis. "You wanted to know about Japanese new year's right. I'll show you around." 

Adonis remained silent for a moment, but then finally spoke. "In my home country we always spend new year's eve with the family. Though my sisters could be very annoying. But..." He looked over at Kaoru. "I think it would be more fun if we're together..."

"Adonis..." Though Koga didn't care much about spending it together, the way Adonis said it hit him at an emotional spot. And he couldn't help but agree with him. If only because it was what Adonis wanted.

Kaoru couldn't deny that he felt something as well when hearing Adonis say it. But not wanting to admit it, he still tried to refuse. "I don't have good memories of spending it with family..." He said slowly.

Rei chuckled. "Then we'll just have to make good memories." He said, and pulled Kaoru away from the group of girls. Not before apologising to them, much to Kaoru's dislike, but there wasn't much he could do about it. Adonis' words. And Rei's. As much as he hated to admit, they moved his heart. Though it was just a little bit.

"It's not like you're my family..." Kaoru still tried to deny them.

"Of course we aren't. Who the hell would even want have a frivolous guy like you as a friend!" Koga replied quickly in anger. As if Kaoru's words had insulted him. 

"Family or not, it doesn't change the fact that we have a special bond." Rei replied calmly. "Even though we started off as separately, haven't we become closer over the past few months?"

"I, too, think we have." Adonis agreed. "Together with UNDEAD, I have had a lot of new experiences. And I made many memories. Everyone has taught me so much."

"I dunno about this getting closer..." Koga continued. "But I gotta admit, doing more unit activities isn't exactly bad..."

Kaoru noticed the three of them looking at him. That, together with their honest words put some pressure on Kaoru, as if he too had to honestly tell his feelings. It wasn't that he didn't want to do it, but it felt a little embarrassing. He spend months skipping practice whenever possible. For months he didn't care about the three of them. It even took him quite a while before remembering the names of his juniors. But over time he had changed. And even if he knew he did, admitting it to guys. To them. It was quite embarrassing. 

"I guess..." Kaoru started slowly. "This isn't so bad..."

It was the closest he could get to admitting that he actually started enjoying his time with his unit mates.

Before anyone could reply, the people around them started to countdown.

"In the last few minutes of this year, I feel like we became even closer." Rei commented. Feeling quite happy about the progress. And though the others didn't say anything, deeply inside they agreed with Rei.

With those being the year’s last words. The four of them joined to countdown.

3… 2… 1…

"Happy New Year!" 

With them wishing each other a happy new year, each one of them knew that this year would be different for their unit. That compared to the months before, their relationship would improve. And that perhaps rather than friends, they'd be able to become more like a _family_.


End file.
